


Loft Babysitter Tale

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Werewolves, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Derek comes home after being months away to find someone's moved into his loft. That someone is Stiles...who is very sick and apparently a 'papa' to a toddler werewolf alpha. Derek takes care of a sick Stiles, a toddler werewolf, and scares off some douche that came in search of Stiles.All things considered, he takes things pretty well.





	Loft Babysitter Tale

Derek knew even before he went inside that there was something....different. He'd left a few months ago to travel. His travels included checking in on Cora as well as some of the other Hale real estate locations and vaults. Once he made sure all the properties were secure and everything was accounted and paid for, and that Cora was happy, he came back to Beacon Hills. 

His loft was paid for and though he expected some graffiti on the outside or maybe a break-in he didn't expect someone to move in. Sure there was the chance that some druggies might use his place as a temporary den, but this was homey and well lived in. 

And there was a baby there to greet him. 

Okay, so it wasn't a baby exactly. He could stand on his own but Derek hasn't been around babies in a long time. He couldn't properly guess how old the kid was. Looking around the loft, it was well equipped and baby proof. No furniture with sharp edges, all the sockets had protectors, and nothing overly dangerous was in sight. But closer inspection Derek could see the magic warding in some of the corners and beams. 

There were a few toys here and there but most of them were in the corner near or in the playpen. The baby itself seemed to be a boy at least, he was in some green jammies, sitting in front of a cup with dinosaurs on it and a dry looking half of a lemon in his hand. The lemon dropped as he had stood up and stared Derek down. He seemed unphased and a bit bored, but then aggressively protective. At least those were the chemo signals that were coming off of him...as well as a dirty diaper. Thankfully though, only number one. 

Out of nowhere the baby, or toddler really, began to run at him. He actually growled and his eyes _glowed_. And his eyes glowed _red_. 

Derek was a bit shocked by the eye color more than the fact that the toddler was hitting his legs. Leaning down, he let his own eyes glow.

"Hey..."

The toddler blinked and took a really good look at Derek before dropping his defensiveness. Then he grabbed Derek's hand and began to pull him toward Derek's bedroom. The little guy was actually going to take each step but Derek just picked him up. He did notice the protective fence had some dents. Once at the top of the stairs, his curiosity couldn't block his mental state and he noticed the scent of a familiar person...Stiles. 

"Sick." The toddler told him as he pointed to Stiles. 

And indeed he was. Stiles' scent was coated in a thick layer of sickness. Placing a hand on Stiles' forehead Derek knew what might be normal for werewolves wasn't at all normal for humans. 

He raced back down to the kitchen and placed the toddler down on the floor while he looked for the things he needed. A bowl, a clean towel, a first aid kit hopefully. He couldn't find one but at the moment he wanted to help bring Stiles' fever down. He filled the bowl with cold water and was going to pick the baby up again but couldn't find him. Derek panicked for a bit found him over his cup and lemon. 

"What are you doing?" Derek asked. 

The toddler stopped squeezing the dry lemon to look at Derek and address him. "Papa sick. Le'on tea."

Okay, that made some sense. If Stiles sensed he was coming down with something he might have tried to make himself some tea. When he got too sick, the poor baby tried to mimic him. There were some drops of lemon in the cup and Derek had to smile a bit at his effort. He set aside the whole 'papa' thing for later. He grabbed the cup and said, "Good job. But we need to make him less hot. Come on."

The toddler let the lemon by the cup and went toward the stairs again. Derek picked him up on the third step and made it back to the door. On the way back up, he noticed two more gates with dents. One at the top of the stairs, and another at the bedroom door. 

The bedroom was simple but had lived in feelings too. There were more baby things than Stiles things but again, that was for later. He placed the toddler on the ground and began to work on Stiles's fever. He helped change him since his clothes were soaked in with sweat before dipping the cloth into the water, wringing it and patting it over Stiles's face, neck and chest. 

So many thoughts were going through his mind that he became a bit lost in them. He snapped out of them when he felt a tug. Looking down at the toddler he noticed he brought a picture. It was a rare picture of him with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia. 

"De'ek." The toddler pointed at Derek. And then at Stiles. "Papa." 

"Yeah..." Derek nodded. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked. "Momma?" 

The baby only blinked at him. So much for answers. 

He dipped the cloth into the bowl once more and wrung it before placing it once more over Stiles' forehead. Then he went to look for baby supplies to change the toddler's diaper. 

For the next twenty-four hours, that was basically his life. It wasn't bad though. 

The next morning was a bit of a rough way to wake up. Stiles was still sick, but his fever had gone down. He just seemed extremely exhausted. Sleep was all he needed for now and something light to eat when he woke up. 

But there was some loud and angry knocking on the door. Derek tried to go by himself, but the baby wanted to go with him. So he carried him and answered the door to an angry man that dressed very similarly to him. Black jeans and jacket, combat boots, and a plain t-shirt. 

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded.

"Derek Hale. I live here. Who are you?" Derek demanded in turn and only held himself back from cursing because of the child. 

"Like hell you do! Where is Stiles?"

"Bad man." The toddler glared. 

Derek didn't need much to not like this man, but the ill intent towards Stiles and the toddler's confirmation were enough. He placed the toddler inside the loft and closed the door until it was just ajar. Then he got into the guy's face. 

"I have no fucking clue who the hell you are but you're going to go away. You're never going to bother Stiles and if I ever see you on my property again you'll regret it." When the man was about to protest, Derek shifted and roared at him. 

As the man ran for his life, scared shitless, he turned around to find the baby clapping and trying to imitate Derek's roar. 

Derek ordered some take-out from a sandwich shop that delivered. He ordered a sandwich for himself and some soup for the toddler. Derek tried to help him eat, but he was a stubborn little alpha. 

"Who is bad man?" Derek tried to get some answers, even if the toddler seemed as talkative as him. 

"Bad." The toddler replied as he got half of a spoonful into his mouth. The other half had fallen back into the bowl. 

"Did he hurt you?" Derek prompted.

The toddler paused, shook his head, and tried to take another bite. When he got another half a spoonful, he placed the spoon down and turned to Derek. "Hurt papa. Hit. Ouchy!" The toddler tried to explain while he smacked his hand hard on the table. 

Derek only somewhat understood but knew he would have to wait for Stiles to recover before he got the story of who the man was, where he got an alpha toddler, and why he was living in his loft. 

"Do you wanna share a cookie?" Derek asked since at the moment the only thing he could do was take care of the little guy. 

"Mmhmm." The toddler nodded. 

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

"Papa talk." 

"Yeah. Okay...let's share that cookie and then go check up on papa, okay?"

Again, the baby only nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was in part inspired by a prompt I saw online as well after watching "School Babysitters" or "Gakuen Babysitters". If you're looking for something mega adorable to watch, watch that(if you to be prepared for some really surprising feels tho). The toddler alpha is heavily inspired by Kotaro.


End file.
